


The Drawing.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Don't Judge Me, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests the iconic drawing scene from the movie 'Titanic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing.

Dwalin knew this was a bad idea, not only was he a very lucky stowaway on the RMS Titanic he was also currently infatuating himself with a far more upper class man, not only an upper class man but an upper class man who had two fiercely protective elder brothers and a stuck up snob of a fiancée who could walk in at any moment and discover them. Dwalin carefully sharpened his rather small rundown pencils with his blade before placing them on a small wooden table at the side of a large leather chair along with his thick leather bound journal before he walked across the room and crouched to inspect some of the art pieces nearby that were lovingly placed against the wall but his rummaging was cut short when someone cleared their throats behind him and he jumped so suddenly he almost dropped one of the expensive paintings.

Dwalin turned and smiled at Ori who was stood in the doorway of the bathroom dressed in a silken robe and twirling the satin ropes around his hips seductively and Dwalin smiled as he passed him a five pence piece and the larger man chuckled as he remember fondly when he told the small man when he used to draw portraits for people on the southern piers in France for only five pence each, Dwalin accepted the five pence with a grin before he sat in the leather chair.

The room was deliciously lit with flickering candles and a fireplace that held a gentle glow but Dwalin wasn’t focused on the candles and the lighting around him he was instead focused on Ori as he dropped his overly large robe to reveal his pale curves on his middle and hips, with a thick amulet around his neck that draped gently over his chest.

“Over on the bed...” Dwalin said before he coughed awkwardly and said quickly. “Sofa.”

Ori giggled slightly before he climbed onto the velvet red sofa and leaned back, laying back stiffly as Dwalins artistic eyes roamed over his body and he looked down at his plain paper before looking back at him and Dwalin smiled reassuringly.

“Turn your head that way.” Dwalin said as he pointed his pencil towards the nearest door to his left and Ori did before the larger man evaluated him with his eyes and told him to relax as he noticed the small mans shoulders tense around his neck self-consciously, Ori’s shoulders dropped slightly and Dwalin grinned as he grabbed his pencil and journal from the table nearby.

“Just place your hand by the pillow.” Dwalin instructed and Ori did as he was told as he raised his hand slowly two his cheek and brushed his thumb over his soft pale cheek gently and Dwalin smiled and nodded slightly. “Now place your other hand there- yes, right there.”

Ori’s raised his second arm and carefully wrapped his hand around the pillow cushioned gently behind his head, Dwalin nodded once more before he turned his focus on the journal in his lap, his pencil working gently across the paper as he looked up occasionally with a slight smile on his lips but his forehead still wrinkled in concentration and Ori giggled slightly before pursing his lips.

“So serious.” Ori said and Dwalin chuckled as he ran his eyes over the smaller man’s body again and turned back to his paper, twisting his pencil slightly to get the sharper edge on final details such as Ori’s cropped copper locks and gentle eyes.

“I believe you are blushing, Mister Dwalin. I can’t imagine Monsieur Monet blushing.” Ori said offhandedly as he shifted on the sofa and grinned at Dwalin who simply snorted in amusement.

“He does landscapes.” Dwalin replied as he turned his paper to best get Ori’s curves onto the page as his eyes roamed over Ori again and he smiled slightly as he ran his eyes up the soft supple legs and thighs before settling on Ori’s lower region which caused him to instantly blush and return to the paper with a small smile as he continued to draw, using his index finger to gently stroke the drawings curves and blew on it occasionally to rid the page of its small shards of lead.

It wasn’t long until Dwalin was finished and he placed his pencils to the side before placing the drawing inside a leather case and moving to help Ori back into his robe, once he was sure the small man was comfortable (and covered) he flipped open the leather case and tilted it towards Ori who smiled and took one corner of the case, but Dwalin wasn’t ready to release it just yet as he used the extra length to draw Ori in and pressed his lips to his tenderly causing Ori to giggle, release the case, and cup his hands around the back of Dwalin’s head to pull him into a deeper kiss and Dwalin smirked before the door locked clicked and they broke instantly, Ori covering his laugh with his hand as he pulled on his clothes and grabbed Dwalin’s hand.

The small man whispered a quick run before they began quickly scurrying out of the room just as one of Ori’s chaperones walked in and furrowed his brow at all the candles scattered around the room, he blew them out quickly before marching out the room and going to find either one of Ori’s brothers or his fiancée Smaug, but neither man cared as they ran down the halls and deep into the cellars of the ships.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I might continue this at a later date... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
